


Work It Out

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You and Mycroft have some things to work through.





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just saw you make smut too soo.. here is a request. Reader works for Mycroft and is an shy&introverted person. Him wearing suits and talking intelligent stuff turns her on and he notices how she lacks focus for already one week. So he confronts her, deducting stuff and noticing halfway the talking that she is horny and thats what was going on that time. And she can’t help but kiss him and they end up having sex on his desk

You’ve always been quiet, spending most of your time by yourself, because honestly, most people just weren’t your cup of tea. You had tried to befriend extroverted people before. Tried. But they never seemed to understand how you could like being alone. Need being alone.

You were glad your workplace didn’t need you on the phone. YOu mostly filed stuff, putting it in its right place. Assigning people to do stuff without actually having to talk to them. It was great. That, and you could spend quite some time with your boss.

At first, your feelings for Mycroft were simple respect and professional adoration. But the more he talked to you, the more you fell in love. He was intelligent, alarmingly so, and you would find yourself missing his voice when you weren’t at work. Your feeling were becoming more and more of a problem, though.

Your thoughts would drift of whenever he talked to you, and afterwards the heat between your legs was too strong to ignore. You had to relieve yourself five times yesterday. If he wasn’t so professional, you might have though he was doing it on purpose. But you were sure he noticed something was off, why would he have called you into his office.

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” Before, you never would have imagined that the word ‘sir’ would make you feel so hot. You wondered if Mycroft would like…

“Yes. I’ve noticed that you haven’t been quite there lately. Is everything alright?” His voice ripped you out of your drifting thoughts, and you felt touched that he cared. A second later, you sobered up. Of course, he would care, what kind of boss would he be to let an employee slack off all the time?

“Yeah. It’s just, I haven’t been able to, uh, fall asleep lately.” Well, that wasn’t a complete lie. You lay awake every night, your body demanding satisfaction that your own hands just couldn’t give you. You even thought about getting a toy, but you couldn’t really decide which one. But you had the inkling that it wouldn’t do the job. This itch could only be scratched by one person.

A hand landed on your shoulder. Its weight and heat causing a fire to ignite in your lower belly. You barely held in a whimper.

“Do you need to see a doctor? Or do you need a few days off?” You felt yourself clench around nothing. Your face felt hot with embarrassment.

“No, I’ll be fine.” You didn’t notice how your thighs rubbed together to create a bit of friction. Mycrofts eyes widened.

“I see. Maybe you should take care of that little problem then.” it may have sounded innocent, but you knew that he knew. He knew he made you a horny mess. and by the look on his face, he was enjoying it. Your face heated up even more, and you wanted nothing more than to hide away now. But there was another urge growing inside of you.

Without thinking, you grabbed his tie, smashing your lips to his. A moment later, you realized what you did, tearing yourself away from him and turning to run away. Mycroft grabbed your wrist, pulling you back into him with a growl before kissing you passionately. Your heart thrummed in your chest, knees growing weak and you melted from Mycrofts lips on yours.

He pulled away moments later, searching your face for any discomfort.

“Do you want this?” You nodded eagerly. “Use your words.”

“Yes, yes I… I want this. So badly, Mr. Holmes.”

“Mycroft is enough.” He locked the door with a click, pushing you until his desk was right behind you. Steady hands reached up to unbutton your blouse, hungry eyes trailing over every exposed inch of skin. He pulled your bra up over your chest, leaving your breasts out in the air. He cupped then, thumbs tracing over your nipples.

“No foreplay”, you muttered. Mycroft raised his eyebrow, one hands darting to your knee, stroking the skin of your inner thighs while his hand travelled up under your skirt. His fingers traced over your panties, which were practically soaking. Suddenly you were picked up and sat down on the desk, your panties dangling from your ankles and Mycrofts fingers once again between your legs. You could barely spread your legs, and you whined in frustration when his hands pulled away.

He pushed your skirt up, bunching it around your waist. Mycroft stepped between your legs, and you locked your ankles around his hips to keep him there. You then noticed that what you felt against your clit wasn’t pants, but skin. Hot, throbbing skin. Mycroft ground against you, causing a shaky sigh from your lips.

“Mycroft!” He shushed you, and the head of his cock once again rubbed over your clit. You felt just about ready to explode, when he finally, FINALLY, pushed in. Mycroft set a fast pace, not allowing you to take a breath. He fucked you hard and fast, and you already felt your orgasm creeping up on you. You continued whimpering in need, bucking your hips to meet his thrusts.

Mycroft reached down without a word, fingers gliding over your clit in quick little circles. You were so close.

“You’re gonna- you’re gonna make me cum!”, you gasped, entire body shaking with your need. This felt o much better than your fingers.

“Do it”, he growled. “Cum on my cock.”

Mycroft muffled your wail with his hands, keeping his thrusting steady to help you through your orgasm. Your peak had just started to fade when Mycroft growled again, his hips stuttering in their pace. His cock twitched inside of you, then you felt him coat your walls. You shuddered out a breath, chest heaving. Satisfaction made your body limp. This had definitely done the job of scratching that itch.

-  
The next day you came into the office, embarrassed and once again, horny. But nobody looked at you weirdly, nobody giggled or winked. You sat down at your desk, files from yesterday still on your desk. Back to work then. Picking up the first file, you noticed something weird. A note was dangling out of it.

'Check your second drawer’

You opened the drawer only to slam it shut again with a shocked squeak. A co-worker glanced at you worriedly, so you played it off as a spider that surprised you. Quickly making sure nobody was looking, you opened it again. In there was a dildo. It was incredibly long and thick, and was shaped and coloured like a real dick. And it had a suction cup and the base. On top of it was a note.

'Call me whenever you need to use it - MH’ and then a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
